


There goes my heart

by WizardJuvia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Depressed Keith, Depressed Lance, Eventual Smut, Keith is a sad boi, Lance is a sin, M/M, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardJuvia/pseuds/WizardJuvia
Summary: After two years of Keith being gone, maybe he could learn to be happy again.After two years of being away from Lance, maybe he could learn to be happy again.AKA my first fanfic I'll try to get better as it goes along. First chapter is an introduction and second chapter is where the actual story starts





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a summary. I hope you guys enjoy my very first fanfic. I'll try to make it better as I go along.

Back in high school, Lance and Keith had been inseparable. The amount of time they spent together wasn't rivaled by any other couple at school. They were joined by the hip, or in this situation, the lips. Keith could constantly be found sitting on top of Lance's lap, his mouth attached to the brunettes. And unbeknownst to the rest of the school, their sex was constant. Lance liked to take Keith anywhere he could, no matter the circumstances. He had given him blow-jobs in the back of the classroom, fucked him under the bleachers, in the locker room...anywhere you could imagine. But Lance wasn't just in it for the amazing sex. He genuinely loved Keith with all of his heart. And that showed in the moments where he would card his hands through Keith's hair at 3 am and tell him just how much he loved him. But everything changed when Keith had to leave. A sudden change in plans from Keith's father was all it took for their relationship to come crumbling down. With no way to keep in touch, Keith had suggested it was for the better if the two just broke up. And it broke Lance's heart. For months after he left, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Simply getting out of his bed sounded like an army worth of work. He didn't see the meaning in living a life without Keith, without love. He stopped going to school completely. But months later, Lance found himself growing bored of moping in his room. He had to go out and build himself up without Keith. Even if it took everything in him. He wanted to attend his dream college. He wanted to live a high school life. He wanted to be able to love again. So he found himself throwing himself back into the high school scene. And soon he was getting perfect grades, and perfect women. No girl stayed long though. They all expected to have the same treatment as Keith. But Lance couldn't do that...not when his heart still yearned for someone else. But he kept going anyways, pretty soon becoming the biggest 'fuckboy' in their school. He didn't care. Once he got to college, things would be different. Maybe he could stop flying from girl to girl and finally settle down with somebody to begin his college life at the Garrison. And his dreams only flourished when his acceptance letter came in the mail. His mother had been ecstatic, cooking his favorite dinner and praising him all night. And in a few weeks time he would be attending the college of his dreams, with a perfect girl at his side. Maybe his life was finally taking a turn for the better. After two years of Keith being gone, maybe he could learn to be happy again.

Back in high school, Keith had found his first love. His name was Lance McClain. He was perfect. Beautiful, caring, passionate. And Keith had to give that all away. All because his father had found out about him and his love for Lance. His father had immediately claimed it was the devils work, and whisked Keith away without a second thought. Keith couldn't bare to tell Lance the real reason he suddenly had to leave. It would only break his heart further. And so, Keith left. The moment he was entered into his new school he was labeled a loner, continuously sitting alone at lunch and during his class-time. His heart still ached everyday for the man he had to leave behind and the reasoning he had to do so. But he had to keep himself calm and composed. Maybe...one day...if he tried hard enough...he could have the hope of meeting Lance again. Lance's dream college had been the Garrison, hadn't it? Keith buried himself in work, slaving over books day after day for even the chance to make it into the prestigious college. His father had been impressed, claiming that 'that McClain boy' had held him back from his true potential. If only he knew. Once it was time for graduation, Keith had made it to valedictorian. And in doing so, had been able to easily obtain a scholarship for the Garrison. This was it. Not only would he be going to a prestigious college, but he also had to the opportunity to meet Lance again. The thought made his heart ache. He spent that night in his room, crying over his admission letter for hours on end. He had done it. After two years of being away from Lance, maybe he could learn to be happy again.


	2. To college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shows up at college and goes to a frat party. And so does a shadow from his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not as good as I was hoping. But I'm hoping writing like this I can improve. Feel free to leave feedback and constructive critisism

Lance's pov

Lance kissed his mother goodbye, squeezing her in a tight hug before pulling away. 

"Don't worry about me mama. I'm gonna be just fine here." He reassured her.

She sniffled, turning back to her car. "Make sure you call me everyday baby boy. I don't want to miss a single moment." 

Lance just gave her a small smile, before turning away. "I promise I will. Be safe on your way home." He told her, starting to walk off. He knew he wouldnt be able to leave his mother there if he didn't leave now.

She was so emotional about her 'little boy' going off to college, despite having weeks to process the information. Lance could hear her crying fade out as he made his way farther onto the grounds of the college. 

This was already looking like paradise. He could see beautiful women as far as the eye could see. He could see frat boys already trying to recruit people to their houses. Lance wondered where he would fit in in the grand scheme of things. He would most likely be the guy to show up to all the frat parties and steal their women. And that sounded good to him.

He continued walking until he reached his dorm room, stepping inside the building and looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. His dorm was room A304. And he would be sharing the room with Hunk G.

He made his way to the dorm, opening the door with his key and stepping inside. No-one was there. Hunk G. must not have made it yet. That was fine by him. He would have free reign to pick whatever he wanted.

He made his way over to the bed closest to the small window, dropping his stuff down before looking outside. The yard was still filled with students.

He sat down on the bed, continuing to look out the window as he thought. Maybe he would go to a frat party tonight. Introduce himself as the hottest freshman of the year. That sounded nice. He could just imagine the older girls flocking to him in amazement and awe. What a fantasy.

He heard the gentle sound of the door clicking open, looking over expectantly. A tall, wide-set man in yellow walked inside, seeming to struggle with the suitcase he was dragging behind him.

Lance hopped up from his bed, running over to go and help him. "Hey there Hunk. I'm Lance. Your roommate." He introduced himself with a smile. 

Hunk looked surprised, looking over at Lance. "O-oh. Hi. Thanks for helping me. I think I packed way too much." He mumbled, dragging his stuff over to the free bed with the help of Lance.

Lance smiled at him, sitting back down on his bed. "Not a problem big guy. We will be sharing a room for the next year after all. If all goes well, maybe we might even share a room next year."

Hunk smiled politely, sitting down on his own bed. "Yea. Hopefully." He told him, beginning to unpack his suitcase. 

Lance started doing the same, glancing up at Hunk every once in a while. He couldn't imagine sharing a room with this guy. He seemed like he didn't talk much. The complete opposite of Lance and his big mouth. It would be irritating to try and initiate a conversation with him.

Lance stood up after a few moments of silence, stretching his long legs. "Well. I'm gonna go find a frat party to crash tonight. Are you coming?" He asked the man, looking at him expectantly.

Hunk furrowed his eyebrows, continuing to look down at his stuff. "Actually I have plans tonight so that's all you."

Great, his new roommate wasn't only quiet, but also didn't like parties? What was that about? Everyone liked parties!

Lance made his way to the door, stepping outside of the dorm without saying another word. He walked throughout the building, not noticing a pair of eyes on the back of his head as he did.

He walked out onto campus, looking around expectantly until he saw a frat boy, passing out flyers. The boy had black hair and white frosted tips. It actually looked pretty cool. Not that Lance would ever tell him that. He was a very stereotypical frat boy. With his buff build and piercing eyes. Lance could only imagine the ladies he was able to get.

Lance walked over to him, taking a flyer from his extended hand. "Hey there. The name is Lance." He looked down at flyer, eyes scanning the piece of paper.

The perfect man gave him a warm smile. "Hi. I'm Takashi Shirogane. But everyone calls me Shiro. Are you interested in coming to our party tonight?" He asked, motioning at the flyer in Lance's hand.

Lance nodded enthusiastically, lowering the flyer when he finished reading the details. "I'll definitely be there. See ya Shiro." He told him, walking away. 

Lance didn't notice another, more timid boy, approach Shiro and silently take a flyer.

Later that night

Lance had gotten himself cleaned up and in his best clothes, before leaving his dorm. Hunk had already left for whatever he had planned tonight. Some nerd group or something with his girlfriend. He couldnt help but feel slightly jealous of the man.

Lance started making his way across campus, towards the gigantic frat house across campus. It seemed like the party was already in full swing, despite Lance showing up early.

He made his way into the house, looking around. This was definitely the place to be tonight. Alcohol was being passed around. A keg stand was in the middle of the living room. He could turn his head and see girls doing body shots. He was going to have fun here.


End file.
